<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brotherly Secrets by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347007">Brotherly Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bart Allen is Kid Flash, Dead Wally West, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Khaji Da is Sentient Dang It, Mount Justice (I Rebuilt it for Plot), Multi, Sorry but it's for the angst, Thaddeus Au, Thaddeus Thawne is Important, This Is Me Basically Writing My Own Bart Allen &amp; Thaddeus Thawne Fanservice, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Why is he not in Young Justice yet?, i guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You keep secrets from me...why?”</p><p>(Abandoned Piece, Honestly just kinda lost motivation to finish it at the moment. If enough people ever notice this work again I might decide to continue it again but I'm still grieving over having to orphan another work at the moment.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bart Allen &amp; Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen &amp; Thaddeus Thawne, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Garfield Logan/Perdita (Mentioned), Khaji Da &amp; Jaime Reyes, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz (mentioned), past Artemis Crock/Wally West - Relationship, past dick grayson/wally west - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Brothers That Bump In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really just love Thad and wanted to write my own lore and stuff for the show to include him. Feel free to scream at me to talk more about him and Bart. </p><p>Quick Disclaimer: I take huge liberties with character backstories and in general Young Justice/the DC Cartoon Universe as a whole. Characters might be OOC and things in the show will be changed. This work is not to be read as if along with the cannon of season three as in my head it takes place a couple of years past. </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“One can be a brother only in something. Where there is no tie that binds men, men are not united but merely lined up.” – Antoine de Saint-Exupery</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p>“You keep secrets from me...why?” Asked Jaime, face nuzzled into the back of Bart’s neck. He knew maybe now wasn’t the best time to ask. Both of them wrapped, naked, in the covers of their bed. Sweat still dripping down Jaime’s back and Bart still trying to steady his breath. But the curiosity had gotten the better of him. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime felt Bart shake in his arms, a low chuckle coming from his elegant throat. Bart was beautiful to Jaime. His looks as he got older alongside him made him a man to be desired by many. Fair skin, red hair, emerald green eyes. A rarity of genes that made Jaime feel rich with such a gorgeous boyfriend. As much as he wanted to believe everything was okay between them sometimes the illusion would slip. </p><p> </p><p>“I keep secrets for the same reason we have secret identities. Because I love you.” And Bart spoke it like it was fact, like it was something Jaime was already aware of.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know your real birthday, I’ve never heard you speak about your parents, I’ve never learned anything about you before you came here.” Jaime rambled, holding Bart closer in his arms as his thoughts spiralled. Jaime knew that the ‘birthday’ he celebrated with his boyfriend every year was the day he showed up in the past, he knew that Bart didn’t talk about the past with anyone. Being his lover didn’t make a magical exception but he wished it did. </p><p> </p><p>Bart knows everything about him, as Jaime has never been one to hide secrets well. He was out to his parents the moment he thought about maybe not having a girlfriend but a boyfriend. His ‘secret identity’ lasted 2.1 seconds under the frown of his mother he could never lie to. He was an open book and it felt like Bart in comparison was a steel locked safe hidden in the depths of the Batcave. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime loosened his grip as Bart turned to face him in his arms. His heart ached as he watched a tear roll down his loves cheek. Barts hands raised to cup his jaw, hands cold but soft against his skin, and Jaime’s heart yearned under the weight he could see in Barts’s eyes. The longing to be free from the guilt he placed on himself. Green eyes a pool of pain, sorrow, and love.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m so-sorry…” It was a quiet sound, almost a whimper that escaped Bart’s throat. Bart slowly started to stroke his thumb across Jaimes cheekbones, eyes watering even more as he gazed at the man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime sighed and pressed his mouth into the palm of Bart’s hand, laying a delicate kiss against it. </p><p> </p><p>“I-wi- wish, I could be-ho- n-nest...but it’s not s-a-afe. Please-I’m so-please forg-i-ive me.” Bart stumbled and choked over his words. Sighs and whimpers spilling out with his apologies. All Jaime could do was turn away. </p><p> </p><p>He knew it was selfish. Retracting his arms away from Barts shaking body and rolling his own away, untangling from the covers he knew he was being selfish. </p><p> </p><p>He was selfish. </p><p> </p><p>He is selfish.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should take a break.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, that was so fucking stupid.” Garfield groaned into his iced coffee. Jaime nodded with him as he stared into his own now lukewarm coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting across from his friend he could almost imagine how shitty the situation seemed. He hit his boyfriend of three years with the stereotypical ‘we need a break’ after making him cry and also not to mention, after having sex with him. He looked like a jerk and now five days of sleeping on the couch in (the rebuilt) Mount Justice’s living room made him feel just as bad as he seemed.</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve timed it better or- actually I’m beginning to forget why I even wanted a break to begin with!” Jaime lamented as he watched Garfield just shake his head in reaction. </p><p> </p><p>“You said you wanted him to be more truthful with you, which I get, no doubt bro. It seemed like he wanted to, he just literally couldn’t. I don’t know what you know, but that future shit is messy. He probably knows how all of us die and he has to live with it deep in his brain man.” Jaime nodded at Garfield’s speech, each explanation making him sink further and further into his inner angst at the circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>“God, why am I so stupid Gar?” Jaime asked, finally sipping at his coffee with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know bro but I think you have some extreme making-up to do.”</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>Jaime cursed as he fumbled with the key to the apartment again. He never normally felt this nervous, even Khaji was muttering something to him about it. Something about elevated blood pressure and heart shit that Jaime wasn’t paying any attention to. At this moment the only thing he could think of was opening his apartment door and spilling out gallons of apologies from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz.” Rang Jaime’s phone. Jaime groaned as he stared at the ceiling of the apartment complex hallway, wondering if maybe the gods finally decided to hate him and let him know.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’m gonna shoot myself in the brains…’ Jaime grumbled as he finally set his apartment keys down and reached into his jacket pocket to grab his phone. Right as his hand gripped it he heard the front door unlock. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime stumbled back as the door swung open and a panicked looking Bart ran out, not even bothering to close the door behind him, still slipping his coat on and shoes. Jaime reached to grab hold of him, ask him what was wrong, what was going on. But soon he felt the familiar rush of air as Bart sped away. </p><p> </p><p>‘The Bartholomew Allen seemed in distress: this, in turn, is detrimental to your health Jaime Reyes. Further action: follow him.’ spewed Khaji as Jaime felt anxiety building in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Why did Bart run like that? Why did he seem so scared, so worried? Why is his phone still ringing- oh wait.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime finished grabbing his phone out of his pocket and looked at the lock screen to see an incoming call from Garfield. The picture that flashed on the screen was of Garfield attempting to stuff five slices of pizza in his mouth at once as Perdita is shown gagging in the background, the contact name ‘greenie’ with a monkey emoji at the top. Jaime swiped ‘answer’.</p><p> </p><p>“I just got to the apartment but Bart rushed out, do you have any idea what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“A time machine showed up at Mount Justice, you need to get here quick.”</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>Jaime rushes in, the automated voice of the Zeta Tube never quite reaching his racing mind. He doesn’t stop until he sees it. It’s huge and metal and compact. Jaime never got to see the one Bart came in (Bart having told him he disposed of it in secret so no one in this timeline could try and recreate it.) and he wonders if they look the same. </p><p> </p><p>Nightwing, M’gann, Superboy, Robin, Artemis, Garfield and Bart all stand around it. Nightwing barking questions at Bart as he stares in shock. He seems frozen, scared of what was going to pop out at any moment. Scared about what it all means. </p><p> </p><p>Jaime walked closer, gaining the attention of the people gathered. “Blue, can you do a scan over what’s inside. This thing knocked out the computers.” Robin orders and Jaime follows suit.</p><p> </p><p>‘Male, body temperature is 98.3 F, current status: asleep.’ Khaji echos in Jaime’s head. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a guy, it looks like he’s asleep actually.” Jaime said as Robin nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Bart, I swear to god, are you sure you have no idea who’s in this thing?” Nightwing seemed tense, arms crossed and eyes at the ready to spot any movement from the machine. Jaime watched as Bart just stood, frozen, eyes glued to what Jaime assumed might be the latch door.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the same one I came in or at least a rebuilding of it.” Bart’s voice was quiet, almost too quiet for the room. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t sense a mental presence at all, is it possible…?” Asked M’gann, fidgeting next to Superboy, also staring at the machine in front of all of them. </p><p> </p><p>“The one I came in was built to work off my connection to the speed force, a normal person wouldn’t survive the trip.” Slowly Bart made his way to the machine, a shaky hand reaching out to press against the latch door. </p><p> </p><p>‘The passenger is now conscious.’ Wait, shit. Jaime reached out to pull Bart away. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, wait! Bart!” And the latch opened with a prolonged hiss. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Within two seconds the world moved faster than Jaime could comprehend. </p><p> </p><p>Jaimes Blue Beetle armour now encasing him and Bart now in front of him, his arms spread out and palms wide. Posed to at a t-shape across him. Posed as if protecting him. It’s only when Jaime cranes his neck that he sees what he’s protecting him from.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a man, just as tall as Bart, just as wide as Bart, and with Bart’s face. Bart’s face but with blonde hair. </p><p> </p><p>The man is struggling against Bart’s arms, twisting and contorting to get to Jaime, eyes scrunched and mouth pulled into a frown. Loud groans escaping his mouth. Loud groans that soon turned to screams. </p><p> </p><p>“You asshole! You were supposed to kill him! After everything he’s done you’ve let him live?! Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?” The man pounded his fists against Bart’s chest and Bart did nothing but accept the abuse. </p><p> </p><p>Nightwing and Artemis moved to step in, to free Bart or anything to stop what was happening but Bart quickly moved an arm to stop them. </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t, he’s my brother.” The room felt cold.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care that he’s human! I don’t care if he has a family! He hurt us! He hurt you-he-he hurt me! He’s a monster! Get out of my way Bart I swear!” They all watched in silent horror as the man, now known as Bart’s apparent brother, continued yelling. Continue grasping his arms out like a wailing child throwing a tantrum. Throwing himself against Bart to only fall short of getting his hands on Jaime by a foot of distance. It was heartbreaking in only the most terrifying ways.</p><p> </p><p>“Thad...please calm down, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Barts arms slowly moved to circle his brother, the boy finally squirming less. His arms falling weakly but still hitting weakly at Bart’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>It was slow but they all saw it.</p><p> </p><p>Bart raised his hand and Jaime forgot to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>Cupping his hand under his own brother’s neck he pressed his thumb down against the artery. He didn’t struggle much, his eyes quickly rolling towards the back of his head as he then fell limp into Bart’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Bart clutched onto his brother’s unconscious body as they both fell to the floor. He cradled him and let out a sob, holding his brother in his arms and pulling his face to rest against his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, you were scaring me, I-I didn’t mean to I promise. I’m so sorry Thad, please…” Artemis then decided to be the first one to move. She kneeled next to Barts shaking form and ran a hand along his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, he looks just like you…” She mumbled as all of a sudden Bart let a cough strangle out of him. Artemis’s movements seemed to bring Nightwing, Robin, Superboy, and M’gann out of their stupors. Nightwing then moved towards Bart as well, reaching to scoop the unconscious body out of Bart’s hands. </p><p> </p><p>With a whimper, Bart weakly pushed Nightwing’s arms away. “No, please, he’s my brother. He didn’t do anything wrong he’s just sick, he doesn’t know how to control himself. Please, please, please Nightwing, he’s my brother, he…” Bart’s protests before he breaks out into coughs, blood now spattering the floor and the front of his own brothers’ shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Nightwing didn’t flinch at the blood now running down the side of Bart’s mouth and on the floor next to him and began reaching for the body again. “Bart, I think he broke your rib.” He said almost soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay to let go of him, we need to get you to the med bay so your rib doesn’t heal incorrectly. He’ll be fine I promise.” Nightwing was finally able to reach his arms around the body as Artemis wrapped her own around Bart tenderly. </p><p> </p><p>“Blue, I need your help with him.” Artemis said, eyes calm as she motioned over for Jaime to help her get Bart up and into the med bay as Nightwing dealt with the other boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Ye-Yeah, okay.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Brother is A Weapon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“We came into the world like brother and brother; And now let’s go hand in hand, not one before another.” <br/>– William Shakespeare</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, tell me what made you so inclined as to never inform anyone that you have a twin brother Bart?” Nightwings voice was stiff, his presence looming as he stood next to Barts’ hospital bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightwings tone made Jaime shift uncomfortably in his seat next to the bed as well. He had just gotten off of patrol, a text from Artemis alerting him before he even got to the apartment that Barts’ broken rib had been taken care of and he was now awake and available to see visitors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime felt pity for Artemis, knowing she probably stayed at the med bay all night to keep an eye on Bart. Jaime also felt bad he couldn’t. He had a job and patrol and as much as he wanted to stay with his boyfriend (well technically they’re on a break but Jaime just hasn’t had a chance to make back up with him) he also knew that Bart wouldn’t want him to skip on what needed to be done for just a broken rib.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart stared down at the hospital sheets, not daring to make eye contact with what he knew was an almost perfect recreation of the infamous Bat-glare. “I had to keep him safe, no one is supposed to know about him.” Bart replied, fists now gripping the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did he show up here? Is there something going on with the timelines you also haven’t told us? And back there you said he was sick? What’s that all about? You better spill Bart or we’re gonna have some issues.” Bart silently gestured to the chair next to Jaime. A silent ‘take a seat, this is a long story’ written in his actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I go, I just wanted to check-in cariño?” Jaime asked, ready to rise out of his seat at any moment Bart said the word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart shook his head, “No, you deserve to hear this too.” and Jaime sat right back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightwing and Jaime sat in silence as Bart quietly collected himself with a shaky sigh, methodically clenching and unclenching his fists in the sheet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I keep a lot of secrets. It’s not like I want to, if I could be more honest I would. It’s tiring holding everything in but I’ve always done it for a reason.” Bart looked up at Nightwing then looked over at Jaime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never wanted to lie. Most things I just try to avoid, like when Gar jokes about me knowing when everyone was supposed to die. It’s true but...and even though the timeline I came from is now over-written events will still crossover and I can’t risk destroying everything everyone has worked to change, what Wally died for to change.” Nightwing looks away from Bart at the mention of his deceased best friend and Jaime feels a pit in his stomach open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His names Thaddeus by the way, I call him Thad for short, like how everyone calls me Bart. He’s older than me by five minutes and...he was born without superspeed.” Nightwings eyes widen but just by a fraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now about his sickness, its something to do with his mind, something phycological.” Jaime nods at the information, remembering something that M’gann had said. Looking over at Nightwing Jaime wondered if he recalled it to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why M’gann had said she didn’t pick up a mental presence?” Asked Jaime and Bart nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if she managed to peak into his head I’m sure all she would find would be scattered thoughts and emotions. He doesn’t know how to control any emotions that are too powerful for himself, his personality shifts at random moments and sometimes he can’t feel anything at all. Sometimes he can’t remember things. He hits, yells, punches, but once he’s back to his happy self he forgets. He’s been like this since we were little. I’v-I’ve always taken care of him and when I left I made sure he was in good hands.” Bart sighs, now looking down at his hands. Jaime knew those hands were probably cold, maybe a little sweaty from gripping the hospital sheets, and most likely shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightwing nodded, his arms that were crossed against his chest in an almost defensive position now fallen into his lap. “I get it, wanting to protect a sibling...And the more you explain the more I understand why you hadn’t said anything. He’s not a threat-” Nightwing paused, eyes open with realization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a weakness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart stayed silent at the comment, now finding that staring at the window was much more entertaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? He’s something more than that then.” Nightwing commented again but got no rise out of Bart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ve told you all you’ve wanted then.” Bart’s voice was stiff, nothing like the normal warmth that coated his boyfriends’ speech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightwing nodded before taking a stand and making his way to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk more tomorrow then, you’ll be able to see your brother then too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime held Bart’s hand tenderly, leaving soft pressed kisses to his knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t understand the secret-keeping. I should’ve thought about how you were feeling before I suggested the break. I was being a selfish jerk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart chuckled, bringing up Jaimes’ hand to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay babe, I wish this hadn’t been the way you had to learn about my family. I’m pretty sure you didn’t sign up for secret brothers and time travel politics when we first got together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime all but shook his head, moving from his chair to instead lay next to Bart in the hospital bed. Bart scoots over and Jaime can’t help the rush of guilt he feels when Bart winces at the pain of moving with his rib broken. He mumbles a quiet apology as he and Bart get comfortable together in the too cramped bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hospital sheets feel like thin felt and Barts hospital gown all but feels like a napkin. Jaime can’t wait to leave and take Bart home with him so he can wear his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> clothes and sleep in </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy family reunion tomorrow.” Bart murmured into Jaime’s chest. Jaime let out a small laugh, running his hand through Bart’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’ll remember that he cracked your rib, or...explain why he lunged at me like that?” Jaime felt Bart frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s blaming you for actions that aren’t your own anymore, I’ve told you a thousand times and I’ll tell you a thousand more. What happened back then, my past, your destroyed future, isn’t this Jaime’s fault.” Bart poked a finger into Jaime’s chest at the statement as if to further solidify what he was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brothers angry, and he’s hurting...I left him there because I thought it was safe but his own emotions brought him back into the danger I was trying to protect him from.” Bart lifted his head to stare into Jaime’s eyes. Emerald green gazing into honey brown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I tell you a secret Blue?” Jaime nodded, sincerity written all over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart leaned in to whisper in Jaime’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother isn’t a weakness, he’s a weapon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sentence rang in Jaime’s head until he laid down alone in his bed back in their apartment. He hadn’t wanted to push Bart to explain more than he wanted to, this being the first secret Bart had probably ever told him. Never the less Bart’s words stayed rolling through Jaime’s mind until he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barts hospital room was filled with flowers. Every countertop had a vase of some kind of flower along with a ‘Get Well Soon’ card, it was ridiculous. Jaime rolled his eye’s as he made his way to his boyfriend. Didn’t they know he was going to be discharged in only another day?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with flowers, the room was also filled with Bart and Jaime’s friends. (Garfield, Cassie, Eduardo, Virgil, and Perdita.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A secret brother? Dammmnn-If only I had a tragically hidden sibling! That would be so fucking cool!” Garfield jokingly complained as Cassie hit him in the arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Ass-wipe, the dude broke his rib.” Cassie exclaimed as if Bart was going to take any offence by Garfield’s joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart laughed at them before comedically reaching for his rib with a groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of you suck at following the ‘no laughing’ rule.” Bart mentioned, voice barely straining under the apparent pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you suck at following the two-visitor limit, Bart.” Said Jaime, making his presence known for the group of heroes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart gave him a blinding smile. “What can I say, I’m popular.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo rolled his eyes in his seat next to Bart’s bed. “More like you’re the team gossip for the week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart fake gasped before turning away from Eduardo, murmuring something along the lines of ‘way below the belt her-man-o!’. Perdita then immediately falling for it and holding Barts hands in reassurance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden the friendly banter was interrupted by a small voice in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry to disrupt you Mr.Allen but your brother is refusing to eat, he says he’ll only eat with you. I was permitted to bring him to your room for lunch if that’s alright hun.” Bart pulled his hands away from Perdita, staring at the nurse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was at most late ’30s, brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin, dressed in pastel pink scrubs with a white undershirt and white sneakers. The hospital badge around her neck said her name but Jaime was too far away to read it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light feeling in the air disrupted at her request and Jaime watched as the gathered heroes rose to leave the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, I haven’t been able to talk to him since he’s been back anyway. Lunch sounds great!” Bart said, almost as if he was agreeing to a dinner date and not a hospital meal with the guy that put him in the hospital. The nurse nodded before scurrying out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s our cue to leave KF.” Said Garfield as he took the lead to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart nodded with a small smile. “I wouldn’t mind you guy’s staying but you all know he’s not...stable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heroes nodded at him, all giving quiet goodbyes, waves, and promises to visit soon before he’s discharged as they file out of the room. Jaime soon moves to Barts side as they leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I could stay? Just to be safe? Khaji won’t let me rest if I don’t.” Jaime kissed Barts cheek gently, letting his forehead rest against his boyfriends. Jaime felt Bart inhale before letting out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know he’ll act...different. He’s not used to the way things work in the past, he’s still used to scavenger rights and all that shit I used to do. He’s also...clingy.” Bart explained, reaching his hand up to cup Jaime’s face sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaime then looked into Bart’s eyes, trying to muster the best puppy-dog eyes that’ll melt his boyfriend’s heart. “I wanna meet your brother conejito.” And with the way emerald eyes turned warm Jaime new he won. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm kinda on a roll with these chapter's right now so let's hope this doesn't mean a huge writers' block is on the way! Thank you for reading and as always, comments and kudos keep me going ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Brother, Full of Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“The younger brother must help to pay for the pleasures of the elder.” <br/>– Jane Austen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Bart said ‘clingy’ Jaime really wasn’t ready for what was apparently Barts version of clingy. When the nurse opened the door with Bart’s brother in tow (as well as two lunch trays), Jaime watched as Thad took no time to run into his brother’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thad with every ounce of selflessness threw himself at Bart, curling up in his brother’s arms and placing a fat kiss on Bart’s cheek. A bright smile filling his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mew-mew I thought it was going to take forever for them to let me see you! I skipped breakfast just so they would let me eat lunch with you! Apparently I’m ‘malnourished’ and ‘can’t afford to skip a meal’, the past is so restrictive!” It amazed Jaime how similar their voices were but at the same time...different. While it was almost the same tone Jaime couldn’t help but notice how empty Thad’s voice sounded. His words held emotions that felt fickle and fake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart laughed gently at Thad’s (what Jaime would call) whining. Lifting a hand to run it over Thad’s back in a soothing gesture. Thad seemed to only press into the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do still need to eat, whether you can join me or not.” Bart reprimanded as Thad frowned at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t the point, stupid.” Thad’s voice flattened scaringly as he raised a finger to lightly flick Bart on the forehead. Bart just continued to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thad rolled his eyes before letting his eyes travel to Jaime. Only when Jaime looked him in the eye’s did he really see the difference between the two twins. The most obvious difference was Thads blonde hair, while blonde unlike Barts ginger head of hair his was also shaved on the sides much closer. The free flow of golden locks were also pushed back instead of Barts middle part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second difference was Thads face &amp; skin. He was much paler, almost like he rarely saw the sun. The freckles that could be easily spotted across Barts nose and cheeks were nothing but translucent on Thad’s. Thad’s jaw also seemed sharper as well as his cheekbones, Jaime was starting to understand the malnourished comment from the doctors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last difference was what scared Jaime the most. His eyes. Under his slim eyes were dark eye bags, giving him the stare of tremendous intensity. His pupils, emerald green like Bart’s, were dark and seemed to reflect no light, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Looking into his eyes felt like staring into a dead mans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s he?” Asked Thad, his voice empty and hollow as he continued to stare into Jaime. Jaime had to keep repeating in his head, begging in his head, for Khaji to keep his armour down. Knowing that if Thad noticed who he was he wouldn’t hesitate to try and kill him. Whether he would succeed or not didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my boyfriend.” Answered Bart soothingly as he placed a hand against Thad’s face to turn him away from Jaime. Bart then brought one of the lunch trays the nurse had left in the room for them onto the bed next to them both. Bart spared Jaime a worried glance before grabbing the plastic spork on the tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thad then smiled, his serious and intimidating personality switch now seeming to be over. “How lovely! I have to say you could have done worse when choosing who to let bend you over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart’s smile tightened. Jaime watched as Bart readjusted his grip on the spork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be nice Thad, I love him dearly and would do anything for him, just like how I would for you.” Jaime could easily pick up on the threat sent Thads way but Thad made no indication of receiving it other than pressing into the hand Bart still had cupping his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, I didn’t know you’d grown attached to it.” Jaime tried not to be offended at Thad’s expression towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries.” Okay, maybe Jaime was offended by the fact his boyfriend didn’t stick up for him over the obvious back-handed apology but at this point, he had to pick and choose his battles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart let his hand drop as to actually start stabbing at the food on the tray with his spork. It was then that Jaime watched Thad’s expression change from the, well he didn’t know what to call Thad’s attitude at this point (petty, maybe?), into a look of fear as Bart raised the food to his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart stopped, turning to raise his brow at his brother’s expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think it’s poisoned? You didn’t even check it.” Thad said, voice quiet and eyes wide. His emotions shifting once again. Even though Jaime was barely a part of the conversation he already found himself worn out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart frowned at Thad’s question. “Is that the real reason you skipped breakfast?” Jaime actually hadn’t thought of that and was impressed by how his boyfriend picked up on it. Though he did realise Bart was probably used to reading into everything his brother said with double meanings. He did tell Nightwing and himself how he had been taking care of Thad since he was young.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thad nodded, now looking away from both Jaime and Bart. Bart sighed before reaching to grab hold of Thad’s jaw. Jaime was shocked for a second from the roughness he exerted in his action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me feed you then?” Thad’s frown deepened as he struggled against Bart’s grip. Jaime was starting to worry that Bart was going to bruise him the way he just readjusted and kept his strong hold on Thad’s jaw. Instead of trying to move his face Thad then decided to avoid Bart’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart pouted exaggeratedly. “Don’t be like that to your little brother, don’t you trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words were manipulative and left Jaimes mouth feeling dry. Though just as Bart said it Thad fell for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I trust you!” And with that Thad took his first bite off the hospital spork, Bart’s grip loosening and hand falling to rest in his lap. As Thad closed his eyes as he chewed Jaime caught Barts gaze, never did he feel so much sorrow for his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bart’s eyes holding un-shed tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume lunch with the in-law went well?” Robin asked, sipping lightly at what Jaime could guess was his 18th cup of coffee that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck off.” Replied Jaime bitterly as he collapsed on Mount Justice’s couch (the one that somehow always got rid of Jaime’s back pain whenever he slept on it) next to Garfield who was busy on his phone though obviously didn’t care enough about whatever he was doing to let it distract him from making fun of his best bud’s bad mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing he doesn’t like you.” Robin snickered as he continued his nonstop typing on his computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s he like?” Garfield questioned, poking at Jaime’s limp body sprawled out on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks at me like I’m gonna be the next guy he drags into his basement to murder, he doesn’t even know I’m Blue Beetle and he talks about me like I’m Bart’s dog.” Jaime complained, eyes still shut as he swiped at Garfield’s hand to stop the persistent poking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garfield responded with a profound ‘oof’ and Robin with a “That’s rough bud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you could be exaggerating? M’gann made me aware after visiting KF that brother dear is going to be staying at the cave until they find a more permanent solution.” Jaime laughed at Garfield’s question, squashing all his hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He called me an ‘it’, Gar.” Garfield groaned as Robin laughed maniacally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Thad, Bart’s twin brother from the future. He’ll be staying here at the cave for a while. Please make his stay here comfortable.” Came Superboys almost robotic introduction of Thad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Jaime didn’t know first hand that Connor was trying to be sincere he would’ve choked up laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thad swung back and forth in his place next to Bart in the front of the room. His eyes avoidant and glazed over at the attention he was receiving from the gathered heroes. Jaime honestly wanted to sock him in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Connor then started to rant off-topic about ‘the impotence of following the rules for the commune areas’ and Jaime started to zone out. It was weird and conflicting wanting to punch Thad in the face, he did have the same one as his own boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eduardo leaned next to Jaime to whisper. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Él es guapo, pero de una manera espeluznante. </span>
  </em>
  <span>(He’s handsome, but in a creepy way.) </span>
  <em>
    <span>Como</span>
  </em>
  <span>...Ted Bundy.” Jaime sniggered and nodded his agreement with him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry it's so short! It honestly looked longer in my docs lol :)</p><p>Tysm for reading so far!<br/>Comments and Kudos keep me going!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(edit 07/17: Jaime's blue beetle armour encases him before Thad exits the Time Machine and lunges at him.)</p><p>I'm so stupid I forgot to write that in like, how else was Thad supposed to know Jaime is Blue Beetle. Please forgive my writing mix-ups!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>